


Reincarnated to meet Hamilton

by JaySkyline1118



Series: Every death has its equal and opposite reincarnation [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AUs, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Reincarnation, Sisters, Thomas is confused, Washingdad, confused hamilsquad, hamilton trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: So the old crew is gathered at Princeton University, but Alexander Hamilton seems to be missing. However, they do find Alexandria Hamise, who seems familiar to all. So they are left with the new girl Alexis who is vastly different and so similar to Hamilton. How will they react? Will they accept Alexis as Hamilton?





	

“You know Jemmy, I never thought I would say this, but I sometimes wish we weren’t reincarnated.” Thomas scooped his mac and cheese into a bowl. “I mean, what chance is there that we would meet the president here?”

James Madis, the reincarnation of James Madison, and ironically black, like Thomas. But they’ve skipped over that bridge ages ago… said, “Well Thomas, Washington isn’t the president anymore, and the odds are rather small.” James stood and made his way across their over glorified “flat”. He sat in front of his best friend through both of his lives. “But what were the chances of us being born in the same town? We were just quite lucky. And with Washington, I do trust that he will be beneficial to like our lives. He was the first president of the U.S.” 

Thomas snorted. “At least I didn’t see Hamilton. That would have me running out of that school.” Then his face contorted into a grimace. “But you know, we did see some Schyler sister look alikes, this might be the gathering place for the old crew. If I do meet Hamilton, I can’t promise that I’ll play nice with him.”

James rolled his eyes. “You know, I’ll be surprised if you actually did get along with the man. But it won’t be bad if you would just refrained from harming him physically.”  
Thomas, like the bastard he is (in James’s opinion anyways) pouted and turned his head up. “No promising Jemmy, I mean he was quite annoying.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Princeton was a good school, I mean it was one of the best law schools like ever, but one other thing it also majored in was engineering. Law people and engineering people, math and english. That didn’t go well for the most parts. So it wasn’t very surprising to hear Alexandria Hamise screaming at Sammy Seabues 3 AM in the morning.  
A door slammed open. “Alexandria Danielle, most people do need their sleep now, so do everyone a favor and SHUT UP!” An annoyed voice carried over the hallways and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. That was Allison Cidence, Alexi’s roommate and adoptive sister. Alexi turned her nose up and spat a final sentence to Seabues.

“My dog speaks more eloquently.”

Then with a flip of her long brown hair she strode out of the halls into her room. Everything was quiet, not a Jefferson arguing. Then a bushy french head poked out of room 1781 along with a Laurin and a Mullige. 

Lafayette spoke first, “Mon amis, that was Alexander right?”

Herc shook his head, “I saw a girl Laf, not a male.”

John whimpered. “This is going to be terrifying if that is Alex, he was bad enough with temper as a male.” 

Then four more heads poked out of another room.

“Well John, I know his.. I mean her tone. It’s quite identical to Alexander’s” That was everyone’s cinnamon bun, Eliza Schiller. She stepped out of the door, leading her two  
Schiller sisters and a Maria Reynov. 

“Eliza’s right boys, that looks a whole lot like Alexander too, you know, not the hair color and the eyes, but like the attitude and facial structure.” Angelica sighed. She knew she should have saved that coffee for later. “Come on, Burrow’s dorm is this way.”

The seven knocked on room 1789. It was Jefferson who opened the door. “Well, hello Angelica, what brings you here at this hour?” Inside, you could hear the pained groan  
of James as he gave up on life that very second. 

Angelica said, “Thomas, we found Alexander, we’re going to Washington, coming?”

Thomas sneaked a glance behind him, where Madison was putting his shoes on and Burr was reluctantly getting up from bed. “Yeah.”  
And this was how the #Hamilsquad ended up in Professor Washington's office at 3 AM in the morning.  
Professor Washington took one look at them and lead them into his office. He sighed and looked over the shocked faces of everyone. “I’m guessing you met the famed Alexandria Hamise.” Madison was the only one who could muster up a nod. “Well, I don’t have enough information on this reincarnation view, but it’s a proven fact the everyone has a reincarnation, some people remember clearly, and other only remember small parts. Well, either Alexis is a new soul, or she just can’t seem to remember her life beyond this one.” At everyone’s blank stare, he continued. “Well I have been in contact with both Alexis and her older sister Dani, and while Ms. Cidence is a reincarnation of a woman in the 1940s, a participant in WW2, but according to everyone, Alexis was a blank slate, and if Cidence knew anything, she is not doing anything.”

Burr was the first one to snap out of the shock. “So you’re saying that this is a reincarnation of Hamilton, but female, memory less, and with an army sister?”

“In a nutshell.”

Jefferson groaned. “This is going to be a gigantic mess. At least one good thing came out of it,” Madison looked at him strangely. “So this time, Hamilton is not going into law, he, damit, she is going into engineering, so I’m not going to have her in any of my classes.” Madison nodded.

Washing looked guilty. “Well, Thomas, that’s not exactly true, she’s going for a double major just like you. The other one’s english, quite like you, and I do believe that you’re going to meet her often.” Then he looked at all the other people. “So everyone try your best to get close to Alexandria and we’ll talk the next chance we get.” Everyone nodded and split off to their random groups. And with ten people, no one notice a small body of a brunette going the opposite way.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Now where have you been sister dear?” Dani flipped another page on a book. “And don’t say out, that much is obvious, I mean, who goes out in the middle of the night just the fight with Seabues, and doesn’t return until 4 AM? I need a explanation, and make it a good one please.”

Alexis looked up at her sister. “Well for starters, the “people” know I’m Alexander Hamilton.” She would have laughed at Dani’s reaction only if the situation had not been so serious. “Not completely Dani, they are assuming that I’m Hamilton and trying their best to become my new best friends. It ought to be interesting as they have no idea that I do posse my memories.”

Dani shut her book. “You could just tell the you remember Alexis. I’m sure they’ll accept you. Even if you did change your gender, although you’ll have to let me punch Burr in the face for shooting you.”

Alexis laughed. “It’s fine, I’m sure Eliza’s taken care of that. Plus, Aaron didn’t mean to kill me. And have you seen how much angst he carries? That dude has enough for both of us.”

Dani smiled sadly. “Sis, you have enough for the whole school.” Ever since their parents rejected Alexis because of her gender change, she has been taking care of her younger sister. The opposite genders in lives were rare. And when it happened, the victims didn’t take it well. And their parents, if you could call them that hadn’t wanted a depressed child under their roof. That was the only time Dani had exploded and shown people she was a survivor of WW2 and why she was the feared lady. Alexis might not be her blood sister, but she still loved her dearly.

Alexis turned and shoved the blankets onto her bed. “ ‘night”  
“Night” If Alexis wasn’t going to do this own her own, well Burr must be of some use.


End file.
